Wreck-it Ralph Stories
by LilyPotter246
Summary: I'll make some Wreck-it Ralph Stories if you give me OCs to work with. So your OCs will be in the stories too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How this works

Hey guys. I'm making Wreck it Ralph stories. But I want to use some OCs. That's where you come in. You can make an OC and send it to me on the reviews or private message me. This is my little sister's OC:

Name: Jazzy Jawbreaker

Age: 9

Game: Sugar Rush

Cart: Rainbow lollipop with colorful jawbreakers as wheels.

Likes: Fun, Food, Action, and Music

Dislikes: Bullies, Turbo, Spiders, and Taffyta.

Looks: Black Hair and Green eyes. Wears a white jacket with rainbow colored dress underneath. Black leggings and white shoes.

Personality: She's reckless and gets into trouble a lot. Doesn't have many friends and usually avoids most of the racers except Vanellope.

Now it's your turn. Peace out!


	2. Your OCs's Stories

Okay you guys posted a lot of OCs in a matter of hours. I woke up at 6 a.m. And I'm going to list them and say what stories they are going to be in. I'm going to go in the order that you guys posted them.

Name: Bubblina Gumdrop

Age: 9

Game: Sugar Rush

Kart: Half a piece of bubblegum with pink wheels and white rims.

Likes: Reading, racing, and winning.

Dislikes: Losing, bullies, somebody stealing her books and her prized necklace.

Looks: dirty blond hair with pink highlights and icy blue eyes. Wears a hot pink jacket over a white shirt with 3 pink bubbles on it, hot pink skirt, white leggings and pink shoes.

Personality: She is the nerdy shy girl in the group. She is almost always reading a book and is really smart. However you do NOT want to make her mad and she freaks out if you steal her necklace or her books.

Necklace: A light pink heart shaped necklace given to her by her mom. It's the only thing she has left of her mother and she treasures it very much.

Owner: Bubblina Gumdrop.

Stories she's in: Unknown Characters of Sugar Rush, The Next Heroes of The Arcade, and Another Turbo. Maybe more.

To m: I don't know what you said other then her age and Name. But I'll try to translate it so if I do you'll be in the next chapter.

3rd OC

Name: Chocolate Strawberry

Game: Sugar Rush

Kart: Like Crumbelina's kart but with a dark chocolate exterior, strawberry crem saviers 4 wheels and red and pink sprinkles on the sides.

Likes: Sweets, racing, pranking, and climbing the Candy Cane trees.

Dislikes: Spiders, Turbo, and being told what to do.

Crush: Gloyd Orangeboar

Looks: Waist Length curly brown hair with red swirls and blue-green eyes. Wears a sparkly red t-shirt, a chocolate bubble skirt with white polka dots, white tights with chocolate covered strawberries and sparkly red high tops.

Personality: Kind, smart, polite, sassy, gets along with most of the racers except Taffyta, can be a bit vain at times, hangs out with Gloyd a LOT cause she's secretly in love with him.

Stories she'll be in: Unknown Characters of Sugar Rush, The Next Heroes of The Arcade, and Another Turbo. Maybe More.

Owner: Guest

4th & 5th OC

Owner: Kam XD

Name: Karmahlan Appocle

Nicknames: Kam (which he likes), Doctor Perfection (He hates it.), and Apocalypse(Neutral).

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Game: Sugar Rush

Candy theme: Carmel Apples

Kart: The Red Baron, looks like a dodge challenger, red/golden brown/white double stripe wheels, brown paint, red tribal and candy vinyls, moderate speed, extremely tough and can pack a punch, handles like a pro, , noted as the most dangerous cart in Sugar Rush. The word Carmel is spray-painted on the hood.

Appearance: Average Sugar Rush racer build, white eyes, black messy curly hair with a mint green/golden brown sun reflect, brown shirt w/golden brown thread, tan pants, red shoes with golden brown laces, has tattoos going down both his arms.(His fighting attire consists of wrist tape going up to his forearms on both hands.

Crush: Jubelina

Personality: Has extreme rage issues, fun-loving, slob, lazy, bold/is not afraid to speak his mind, nice(unless you get him mad), helpful, cheery, handy/jack of all trades, childish, modest, hilarious, clumsy, perfectionist.

Name: Carmen Greenaple

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Nickname: Carm (Which she hates)

Game: Sugar Rush

Candy: Carmel green apples

Family: Karmahlan Appocle (Twin Brother)

Appearance: White eyes with purple pupils, long black curly hair that goes 1/3 away down her back w/ emerald green and golden brown sun reflect, carmel skin, golden brown shoes with emerald green laces, golden brown w/ white leggings, emerald green skirt, dark brown shirt with a green carmel apple on the front, racing jacket(no hood) w/ emerald green zipper. Fighting Attire: same clothes with rolled up sleeves with wrist-tape that go up to her fore-arms with both arms.

Kart: The Green baron, looks like a dodge challenger, green/golden brown/white double stripe wheels, brown paint, red tribal and candy vinyls, moderate speed, extremely tough and can pack a punch, handles like a pro. The word Carmel is spray-painted on the hood.

Personality: ego-tistical, has rage issues, funny, nice, selfish, easy to be jealous, a little crazy but only in pranking, ditzy but surprisingly smart, easily scared, competitive, etc. (just like her brother)

Stories they'll be in: Unknown Characters of Sugar Rush, The Next Heroes of The Arcade, Another Turbo. maybe more watch for updates.

6th OC

Name: Saphira Starfall

Age: 16

Game: Hero's Duty

Appearance: Long red hair and bright blue eyes, tall, thin, slight point ears.

Personality: She is a prankster, total lover of fun, fierce and brave, nothing scares her, she is also very friendly and protective of people she cares about, is very rebellious and a complete tomboy girl

Likes: Likes adventures and pranks, chocolate, music and drawing

Dislikes: Think about her past, be alone

Fear: Lost everyone she cares about

History: She is an orphan, nobody knows where she came. When she was discovered in the Arcade she become friend with the Core Four, but her hyperactivity began to cause trouble, so she received a job in Hero's Duty, after being adopted by Felix and Calhoun

Extras: She have a blue medalion that hides her code, what turn her able to transform herself in what she wants, but she just use this power in emergencies, because it can make her confuse and a little crazy.

Owner: Lily Von Schweetz

Stories: The Next Heroes of The Arcade, Another Turbo, The New Adventures of Litwak's Arcade and maybe more wait for updates.

7th & last OC

Owner: Smokescreen2814

Ron Cinnadon  
Theme: cinnamon buns  
Kart name: the cinnamobile

Kart degsin: A giant cinnamon bun, with cinnamon buns for the wheels, a cinnamon stick for the wing.

Appearance : 9 years old, tan skin, black short hair, wears dark jeans, a white t shirt with a cinnamon bun that says sweet spice, light brown racer jacket and a cinnamon bun hat. Brown eyes.

Bio: he was a glitch like Vanellope, except he lived in the abandon chocolate mines of Sugar Rush. He and Vanellope were friends, when she crossed the finish line and became the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush she made Ron a codebox and kart and became a racer. He wields a pair of sai and knows Kung fu,

Likes: racing, video games, rock and roll, comedy, action movies, comics, regular show, Transformers ( TV shows, video games and the movies) slurppees, and music.

Dislikes: Taffyta being mean, bullying, Turbo, Justin Bieber, one direction,

Fears: cy bugs and cy borgs, aliens, the T-X,

Crush: Crumbelina DiCarmello

Personality: he's cool and friends with everyone, more awesome then Swizzle.

Stories: Unknown Characters of Sugar Rush, Another Turbo, and The New Adventures of Litwak's Arcade.

I'll Start one of the stories so look for it on my profile.


	3. M's OC

I translated your OC form m so I'm putting it up.

Name: megan

age: 17 years old

appearance: large thin wearing a dress pink and slingbacks pink hair: brown undulating and long enough

loves: his kart pink

form: same as king candy

her best friends: felix king candy and sister bill

in love with: person or then of king candy or felix

Well I love it. So the stories you'll be in are, Another Turbo (Already started), Unknown Characters of Sugar Rush, and New Adventures of Litwak's Arcade.

So look out for your character but I'll make it so there is a French version of them. You're French right? If you are I'll make the stories for you in that language.


	4. Three more OCs

Two more OCs From JarrettSoon.

Name: Jerry Berry (boy)  
Theme: Blueberry/blackberry flavored gummies  
Cart Name: Gummy Glider; one big dark-blue gummy as body with two big gummies as back wheels and two small round gummies as front wheels plus one more wheel on the nose of the cart. Slightly soft so others bounce off it and very stable and quick; able to drive upside down or overturned!

Appearance: Blue baseball cap (looks like gummy), short black hair and fair skin. Light blue T-shirt with a dark blue jacket for racing (no hood), blue jeans, dark blue/black sports shoes.

Personality: Very kind, like a big brother. He's always cheerful and smiling. On the track, he races hard with a stern face but will not hurt you. He is always ready to leap to your defence with a few well-chosen words. His secret: he was abandoned by his parents and grew up on his own, so he's very independent and self-sufficient. Very good friends with Swizzle; they're both daring and crazy! He seldom gets angry, but when he does, watch out! He has a loud voice and a sharp tongue when he's angry. He has a bit of a crush on Vanellope (optional).

2nd OC:  
Name: Amos Cookiechip  
Theme: Chocolate Chip Cookies  
He rides a motorcycle called the Cookiecycle. The body is a slightly burnt cookie and the wheels are chocolate chip cookies. Fast but with lower grip & control.

Appearance: He has long brown hair and sunglasses. His skin is slightly brownish. Brown shirt, dark brown pants, cowboy boots, brown cowboy hat.

Personality: He's a natural leader and very talkative. He speaks his mind and that leads to conflicts at times. He is unafraid to challenge authority

Thank you for these OCs. Okay these two will be in the stories, Unknown Characters of Sugar Rush, The Next Heroes of The Arcade, The New Adventures of Litwak's Arcade and maybe more look for updates.

I got another one and it's a Hero's Duty character her she is:

Owner is Guest

Name: carla clifford  
age: 15  
Game: heroes duty  
Appearrance: short,skinny and has crystal blue eyes,long brunett hair.  
Bio: suffers alot of illnesses almost dying from them so calhoun and felix keep an eye on her  
Illnesses: cancer at age 2, cardiomyopathy (a heart condition that causes a blood cloth,she lost her left leg from it)  
Best friends: felix and calhoun  
Hobbies: sketching,playing video games and cooking.

Stories you'll be in are: The Next Heroes of The Arcade and The New Adventures of Litwak's Arcade.

That's all bye.


End file.
